One shot with a bottle of broken dreamz
by SS68
Summary: Bella grows weary of staying with Edward after all these years. She remembers the time when she had that one-night stand with Jacob, and then thinks "What could've been?" Language,Violence,Abuse,Some Alcohol


Yeah, I don't care if you flame me or correct some grammatical inchorency :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Bella stood up from her bed and her right foot landed on something really mushy. Looking down at her foot, she saw vomit stains on the carpet again from Edward's keg party last night. She angrily got up and walked over to where Edward was sleeping on the couch downstairs on his right side with some drool pour out.

Coming down the stairs she finds an empty bottle of bourbon on a nightstand by the telephone. Bella picks up the bottle and walks on over to where her once sparkling warrior was passed out from all the alcohol consumption.

"Ed... Ed... Edward you fucking bastard wake up!"

Holding up the empty bottle, she swung at Edward's head in a fit of rage. Waking up, Edward messaged his bruised temple and saw Bella standing right over him.

"Bitch" as he said swiftly.

Standing up, he lifted up his left hand and backhanded Bella on her face. From the impact of the heavy smack, she came falling over onto the floor with the bourbon bottle crashing to the floor - in likez, so slo-moz.

"WHORE!" as Edward yelled in a no enraged voice "You know you're not supposed to wake me up in the morning after a keg party, now my head hurts you bitch!"

Walking over to Bella on the ground, he started kicking her in the stomach from his hangover fueled hysteria.

Bella scrounged over across the floor to get out of Edward's range with his feet. Backed up against the wall, she stared up at him in blatant disgust.

"You're doing it again! You always have to be the asshole to freakin remind me why I dropped out of high school, my family left me, and I can't even fucking have sex because of your upright morals"

Lifting up his hand, he smacked her again.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY FAITH LIKE THAT AGAIN BITCH!"

"How the fuck did I ever love you?"

Bella tilted her head slightly back up.

"I mean, what was wrong with me? You were so much more when I met you, but after being with you, hellz, not even getting to sleep with you was the biggest blow. I hate you"

Edward heard her last few words tremble, but he could get the gist of what she could be saying. So he came down to her level, and tilted his ear towards her.

"Um, would you say that again, I didn't get it?"

Bella spit into Edwards ear.

"I said I hate you, you fucking pale faced fucker!!!!!!!!!!"

Wiping the spit out of his ear, Edward more than had enough of Bella's blatant negligence. He got up and walked towards the hallway closet to get something. Pulling out an item, it was an aluminum baseball bat that was a little rusted on sides from his childhood days in the little league.

Heading back over to where Bella was laying, he loomed over her again. She looked at him from the ground, and smirked as to what her faith may become.

"You know, for all the times I've made myself open for you, you've rejected every which one of them. Even that one night when the power was out, and all that candle wax was burning"

Edward spat on Bella's face again to her confounded heathenistic words.

"And you know what Ed? The one time when Jacob was giving me a ride when my truck broke down on the side of the road, we pulled over at a rest stop, and I let him had his way with me!"

Screaming high into the roof, Edward lifted the aluminum bat and started swinging his anger right into Bella's mid-region. Heavy blow after heavy blow from the aluminum bat, Bella felt her bones crack from the cold, metallic hit of the bat. But in all sense, she had felt that she has been set free from this moronic monster's cold treatment after all these years. After being forced to get the abortion after their honeymoon in Rome, and to live with this so-called man for years, she was happy.

Edward continued to bash Bella in with the bat when blood started staining the bright aluminum skin. Looking down, he had heavily mutilated her body. The midday sun had risen, and casting a white ray of shine hitting his skin, he shinned brightly for the world to see from the living room window...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm such a bitch ^_^


End file.
